


【ER】Les vacances

by Aroudight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroudight/pseuds/Aroudight
Summary: 酒鬼和他的太阳神。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	【ER】Les vacances

“可以请你帮我拍张照片吗？”  
安灼拉问眼前偶然路过的某一位年轻人。  
“哈？”  
黑色鬈发，军绿色的羽绒服，洗得褪色的牛仔裤，沾上灰尘的黑色靴子。他看着不像是在旅游淡季自讨没趣或别有情趣的游客，像是为了买牛奶随便套上几件衣服就上街的当地居民。好吧，尽管他嘴边的胡茬让他看起来沧桑不少，但安灼拉相信这个人应该是个……年龄和自己相仿的年轻人——年轻大学生。  
“噢，可以啊。”那人挠挠头，不经意似的吐了吐舌头，“但你要拍什么？游客都不来这里的。”  
“我和你一样，不是游客。”安灼拉有一点点不满，他忍不住皱起眉头，“只要拍一张我和这些……和这些街道的合照就可以了。”  
“乐意效劳。”那人看起来并没有察觉到他的不快，偷偷在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭手心，接过安灼拉递来的手机。  
好一阵子过后，那人还是没有告诉安灼拉他拍好了照片。安灼拉有点奇怪：“是手机出问题了吗？”那人放下手机，露出一张因为憋笑而涨的通红的脸。  
“你笑什么？”安灼拉问。  
“帅小伙，”那个人终于忍不住笑了出来，“你像是出来旅游的小学生。”  
安灼拉凑过去看了看拍好的照片。照片里的他紧抿着嘴唇，眼睛也没有看镜头，甚至肩膀还略有点耸起，颇像站军姿。  
说实话，他也不太满意。  
“那，再来一张吧？”  
安灼拉点点头，走回原来的位置。那人对他说，放松一点。安灼拉还是点点头。他低下头，深深吸了一口气，尽力地让自己的双肩沉下来。他抬起头，注视着镜头，露出了一个微笑。  
在手机屏幕里，男孩的金发被冬日的风吹起，那个笑是不那么明显，甚至在渐渐黯淡的天光下显得若有若无，但看着却自然可亲。在他身后，冬季的街区行人寥寥，远处有一扇窗户中隐隐约约有暖黄色的灯光。一群飞鸟偏巧入镜，没有晚霞的天空，看起来也就不那么空旷。  
那个人愣了一会。“杰作。”他低声咕哝着，放下了手机，“收工啦，大明星。一起去喝杯咖啡？”

“……所以，你是一个历史学家？”那人和安灼拉并排坐在公园的长椅上，略带惊奇地问。  
“不，现在还不是，但或许我将来是的。”安灼拉说，“……呃，抱歉，咬文嚼字的坏习惯。不过这好像很令你吃惊，怎么了吗？”  
“你看着像一个法官，或者一个政治家。”那人犹豫了两秒，说，“就是很严肃……很正经那种，除了工作对其他事都没有兴趣。”  
“我确实是。”安灼拉回答。他捧着咖啡杯，手心正在一点点变暖。好长一段时间，他们不说话，也不看彼此，只是坐在长椅上。树木光秃秃的，戴着毛线帽和手套的孩子们绕着喷泉骑滑板车。一只橘色的流浪猫慢吞吞地溜达到椅子旁边，跳上安灼拉的膝头。  
“这是乔治，”那个人回过头看到猫，突然开口说道，“他又长胖了不少。”  
“你常来喂他？”安灼拉有点吃惊。  
“啊，没事干的时候。”那个人又说，“没有人打牌、喝酒的时候。”  
乔治往公园另一边走去。那个人和他说拜拜。  
安灼拉问他，你很喜欢喝酒吗？喝酒对身体不好。那个人回答，就一点点，就偶尔吧。安灼拉问他，你出来做什么？天气很冷。那个人回答，我出来买酒，但我现在不想买了。安灼拉问，为什么？  
“因为喝酒对身体不好。”他回答。  
安灼拉有点搞不懂了。他向来搞不懂这种奇怪的话和奇怪的语气，也不大懂得怎么找话题，他觉得自己好像在做问卷调查，而不是和一个恰巧投缘的陌生人闲聊。  
他决定走了。安灼拉拿起空的纸杯，背好背包。  
“你要回家了？”那个人问。  
“是回学校。”安灼拉说，事实上，他今晚就打算整理好今天搜集到的材料，开始写研究报告。  
那个人叫住他：“我叫格朗泰尔。一路顺风。”  
安灼拉点了点头。  
“希望我可以在某个地方看到你的研究。”  
“你会知道的。”  
安灼拉说。  
过了地铁安检之后安灼拉突然想起来了什么。六点十三分的巴黎地下，安灼拉背着书包越走越快，最后跑了起来。他想起来他还有很多无法理解的事，这是个从来就不能被完全理解的世界。他搞不懂自己是怎么阴差阳错地“将要”成为一个历史学家，搞不懂大家都习以为常的那些话，搞不懂很多很多莫名其妙的巧合。他喘着气，站在月台上。列车缓缓停下，他在车窗中看到自己面庞的倒影。他想着，马上就要到学校了。他记得有人和他说过——是古费拉克还是公白飞？他一直记得那个名字，格朗泰尔。  
他又想起自己的研究，酒鬼格朗泰尔，为革命献身的醉汉。喔，还有故事里那个浓重热烈，永远发着光的太阳神。


End file.
